


Dreaming

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [128]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina dreams of Robin every night he's gone, and she needs to get him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

He had been plaguing her dreams for weeks, night after night, a different way each time. So it really shouldn’t have surprised Regina that she dreamt of Robin once again as she slipped into a deep sleep in the chair that she was comfortably lounging in.

He had been there, standing at the town line, alive and whole. A part of her was dubious at the sight of him, wondering how it was possible that he was here without Marian or Roland.

“How are you here?” she asked, as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had a wide smile on his face and circled his arms around her lower waist, pulling her in tighter.

“Does it matter?” he asked her softly as he cupped her face. “I’m here now.”

And she wanted to accept that without question. Because she needed him so badly, especially given everything that had happened lately. It hurt so badly to be so close to her happy ending only to lose it once more. She had hoped that as each day went past that it would be easier to move on. This time she still had Henry, which she didn’t have when Daniel was gone. Plus, Robin _was_ still alive; they just couldn’t be together.

So she pushed aside the dubious part of her and settled for pressing her lips against his, holding him tightly, hoping to keep him close by to her so that none of this would end.

But of course all good things came to an end eventually. And when the _evil_ version of her appeared and demanded Regina step away from Robin, she knew something was wrong. She knew that this couldn’t have been normal to see herself as such, even with all the strange magic that people in this town were capable of doing.

As the dream broke, she found herself jolting awake, to find herself still in that chair that she had fallen asleep in, surrounded by the other two jeering villains. It was almost as if they had known just what she had dreamt of, despite knowing neither of them had the sort of power necessary to manipulate dreams and place ideas into her head.

No, it was simply her subconscious trying to get her to realize what she needed to do. She needed him, despite Robin being who knows where in America, or even possibly further away.

So she made a decision right there and then that she would find a way to track him down and contact him. Even if she couldn’t be with him directly, she needed to know that he was okay and that they had settled down without too many problems.

The only problem was that she had no idea how to _find_ him. It wasn’t as if she could simply cast a tracking spell to find him; not when magic didn’t work in that land. And she knew nothing about internet tracking or finding people.

But she did know someone who did.

And so she made a decision that she would ask Emma Swan about finding Robin. Because despite everything else, she still needed to make sure that Robin was safe.


End file.
